Prisionero de la Oscuridad
by Dark janubis
Summary: Los amigos de Yugi le dan la espalda. Pero cuando descubren que huyó... estaran preparados para aceptar al nuevo Yugi? ahora que la oscuridad habita en su corazón...podrán hacer algo ante la ira de este sirviente del odio?
1. La oscuridad lo esperaba

Dark: Una nueva historia! Sí, y espero que les guste

Nico: De qué trata?

Dark: De las sombras apoderándose de un inocente! Muahahaha!

Nico: La basaste en algo?

Dark: SI...una vez leí una historia, eso me dio la idea para escribir esta...yo espero sinceramente que les guste.

Nico: Bueno...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Bueno, ahora comencemos con el fic!

La oscuridad lo esperaba

Era un simple día normal, para la mayoría. Para Yugi Motou era otro día de desastres y tragedias.

Las cosas le habían estado yendo bastante mal. Y todo comenzó con Yami consiguiendo un cuerpo propio. Repentinamente, Yami era la novedad para todos. Joey, Tea, Tristan e incluso el mismo Seto Kaiba se habían sentido atraídos ante la personalidad calculadora del faraón y su competitividad. No que odiaran a Yugi, pero, Yami era lo nuevo. Yami era, el duelista calmado, fuerte, competitivo y genial que muchos querrían ser. Por su parte, él solo era, él.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que comenzó. Sus amigos estaban tan obsesionados con Yami que ya era casi imposible que notaran cuando Yugi estaba por ahí. Aquellos saludos amistosos, abrazos y palabras de aliento que tanto había amado, ahora eran para Yami. La única persona que parecía notar su existencia era Ryou, pero el joven muchacho estaba de visita a su familia en Inglaterra.

Nadie notaba a Yugi siendo maltratado por los abusivos de la escuela. Nadie lo notaba llorando bajo las escaleras. Ni su abuelo había notado la depresión en su mirada. Era triste, pero Yugi sentía que repentinamente, él ya no existía en el mundo. Se trataba de convencer que todo era a causa de que estaban entusiasmados por el faraón, pero el sabía bien que Yami había lentamente tomado su lugar. Quizá no lo había hecho apropósito, pero lo había hecho.

Yugi ya no lo podía soportar. Y ese día, fue la gota que derramó el vaso...

Después de ser apaleado por los abusivos de la escuela, y de obtener un castigo por llegar tarde al salón, Yugi creyó que podría pasar un rato tranquilo con los chicos, incluso si no notaban que estaba ahí, él aun disfrutaba de no estar solo. Por ello, a la salida, Yugi siguió silenciosamente a sus amigos que charlaban alegremente entre ellos y también con Yami. Pronto habían llegado a la arcada. Hacía mucho tiempo que Yugi no había puesto un pie en ese lugar y estaba feliz de estar ahí incluso si era como un colado en la reunión. Todos se acercaron hasta las mesas y empezaron a charlar.

-Lo ven! Saqué un A más!-decía Joey completamente orgulloso mientras mostraba su examen con su primera nota aprobatoria en el curso de matemáticas.

-Muy bien Joey, bien por ti-dijo Yami.

-Felicitaciones Joey, es increíble-dijo Tea con una sonrisa mientras aplaudía a su amigo.

-Si viejo...ahora lo he visto todo-dijo Tristan.

-Qué quisiste decir, eh?-ambos se pararon como si fueran a pelear.

-Qué no me entendiste?-Tristan y Joey estaban a punto de iniciar una de sus peleas.

-Chicos, chicos...no peleen aquí!-regañó Tea.

Ambos muchachos se callaron y tomaron asiento con un rostro de molestia.

-Sí muchachos, es hora de festejar, no de peleas...-fue entonces que Yami notó a Yugi calladamente sentado algo alejado de la mesa "Aibou?...estabas aquí?" se preguntó a sí mismo-Hey Yugi!-dijo llamando la atención del joven muchacho-Por qué no nos haces un favor y nos compras unas bebidas, las traes y te sientas con nosotros, eh?

El rostro de yugi se iluminó. Su Yami se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, le pidió un favor y le ofreció un lugar en su mesa! Quizá ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. Yugi estaba muy contento y asintió con rapidez. Luego se puso de pie y corrió hasta la tienda de sodas y pidió cinco vasos. Entonces, empezó a regresar, pero la bandeja era muy pesada, por lo cual fue con lentitud. Pero justo cuando estaba cerca de sus amigo un pequeño niño pasó corriendo y lo empujo un poco. El peso hizo que Yugi perdiera el balance cayera al suelo, no sin antes derramar todas las bebidas sobre sus amigos.

Todos los de la mesa voltearon a gruñirle a Yugi quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

-lo...lo siento mucho-dijo Yugi algo nervioso.

-lo sientes? LO SIENTES?-gritó Joey furiosamente. Aparentemente, parte de la soda le cayó encima pero también empapó su examen. La nota que tan orgullosamente había presentado ahora se había vuelto un manchón de tinta-Mira lo que hiciste! Me esforcé tanto por esta nota y ahora no es nada!

Yugi estaba asustado de la forma en la que lo estaban mirando y gritando.

-Qué te pasa, por qué no tienes más cuidado?-le regañó Tristan.

-Sí, deberías haberte fijado!-dijo Tea.

-Mal hecho Yugi-dijo yami sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Siempre pasan estas cosas cuando estamos contigo!-gritó Joey-No quiero verte cerca de mi de nuevo!-y con eso salió de la tienda. Los demás lo siguieron dejando sólo a Yugi. Él ya no podía soportarlo más. Con lágrimas en su rostro salió corriendo hacia su casa. Detestaba ser tratado como una basura. Necesitaba irse, y lejos, mientras más mejor! No quería ver sus rostros de nuevo, no quería recordar lo que le hicieron, no quería tener que soportar más de eso. Desesperado corrió hasta su hogar y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Lloró y lloró por varios minutos. Se sentía perdido. Fue entonces que la idea le atravesó la mente. Si ellos no lo quería más con ellos, entonces Yugi no estaría más con ellos.

Habiendo tomado esa decisión, Yugi sacó una mochila y la llenó con lo esencial. Dos mudas de ropa, sus ahorros, alguna cartas (desde que Yami y él se separaron cada quien forjó su propia baraja con cartas de la antigua y nuevas) y una libreta en blanco con un lapicero para escribir lo que necesitase. Se miró en el espejo de su escritorio y vio en su rostro una mirada extraña incluso para él. Puso esa idea de lado y tomó su mochila. Estaba por irse cuando pensó en algo.

-Debería de escribir algo. Incluso si a Yami no le importa, no quiero que el abuelo se preocupe-tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió una nota con rapidez, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar.

Justo cuando estaba por salir de su habitación, su mirada cayó en el rompecabezas que aun colgaba de su cuello. Volvió rápidamente a su escritorio y dolorosamente se lo quitó. Después de todo, si quería irse para no ver a sus amigos, no podía permitir que existiese aun una conexión entre Yami y él. Dejó el rompecabezas en el escritorio y la nota a su lado.

Luego salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la tienda. Con una última mirada al lugar que desde su niñez había llamado hogar se fue caminando entre la repentina niebla.

Ooo

En casa de Tristan...

Los chicos se habían reunido para hablar y no paraban de reír cuando de pronto Yami se quedó inmóvil sin decir palabra alguna. Todos los demás lo vieron preocupados y le preguntaron que pasaba.

-Yugi...he perdido la conexión con su mente-dijo alarmado. En un instante, Yami había salido corriendo de la casa de Tristan con sus amigos siguiéndolo. "Yugi! Por favor, por favor, que este bien!" gritaba en su mente mientras se aproximaba a casa.

Ooo

Casa Motou...

Yami corrió a toda velocidad a la habitación de Yugi rogando que el joven muchacho estuviera ahí sano y salvo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, quedó paralizado. Ahí, en el escritorio estaba abandonado el rompecabezas junto a un papel y no habían rastros de Yugi.

Yami se acercó a la mesa y tomó el papel y leyó:

_Para quien lea esto (si es que le importa)_

_Me cansé de ser un estorbo en la vida de los demás. Sé que no haré mucha falta. Mis amigos ya no me necesitan, tienen a Yami. Ya no quiero ser el bulto que siempre cargan a rastras. Estoy harto de esta vida. Pero no los culpo, soy inútil y tienen razón al pensarlo._

_Por ello me despido de ustedes._

_Atentamente_

Yugi 

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la habitación, vieron a Yami de rodillas en el suelo, temblando miserablemente, con un papel arrugado en su mano y lágrimas en los ojos. Joey le preguntó que ocurría, él solo le dio la carta. Unos minutos después, todos tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas, de culpa.

Ooo

En el parque de la ciudad...

Yugi continuaba caminando. Lentamente recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que Yami había obtenido su cuerpo. Pronto un extraño sentimiento empezó a arder en su pecho y una voz en su mente empezó a decirle...

-Oye...qué era lo que esperaba?...eras débil, demasiado confiado...creíste que alguna vez te quisieron? Fue mentira!-gritaba una vez y otra vez en su mente.

Fue entonces que Yugi vio la densa niebla que lo rodeaba. Se sentía observado. Pero no estaba seguro de qué pasaba. Un fuerte frío recorrió todo su cuerpo y una honda de mareo y confusión le siguió. Pronto cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a arrastrase hasta el borde del lago en el centro del parque. La neblina se disipó hasta volverse niebla común y corriente. Yugi miró al agua y quedó impactado con su reflejo. Su apariencia había cambiado. Ahora, sus ojos, que una vez brillaron de inocencia se habían vuelto de un frío color rojo sangre, y tenían una vacía expresión. Sus cabellos que habían sido tricolor ahora eran distinto. Sus franjas anteriormente amarillas, ahora eran blancas; la parte negra y roja, ahora era negro terminado en plateado. Su piel se había vuelto más oscura. Sorprendido se puso de pie y notó que era un poco más alto. No tan alto, tanto como Yami, pero no más allá. Su uniforme había desaparecido y en su lugar tenía un polo negro, pantalones Jean negros y una chaqueta blanca. Y sus únicos adornos eran un brazalete de color plateado con la descripción "inocencia, amistad, confianza" y un collar con un relicario extraño. Era completamente negro y tenía la imagen de anubis sujetando una balanza con el sol y la luna. El relicario estaba cerrado.

Yugi volvió a ver su reflejo en el agua. Luego miró los adornos. Y se fijó en el brazalete. Esa era la única cosa que continuaba siendo del viejo Yugi. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no podía recordar nada. Sus padres, amigos, familia...nada. Era extraño, era como si su pasado jamás hubiera existido. Tenía ese vacío en su mente en sus recuerdos, y una extraña sensación en su pecho. Buscó sus emociones, pero no tenía ninguna. Sólo le quedaba el odio. Odio era lo que sentía, odio a todo. Por ello, sólo le quedaba eso y su único recuerdo. Su nombre, Yugi.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Nico: Bastante agradable, que sigue?

Dark: NO te voy a decir, porque...

Nico: porque tengo que ser paciente y esperar! Ya lo sé! ¬¬

Dark: Que bueno que lo sepas n.n !

Nico: jaja! ¬¬'

Nico/Dark: Hasta la Próxima!

R&R


	2. Odio y arrepentimiento

Dark: Bueno, sean bienvenidos al capitulo dos!

Nico: Hurra... ¬¬

Dark: Estas de mal humor?

Nico: Tengo derecho a estarlo, y si me lo preguntas tu también deberías!

Dark: Por qué?

Nico: Empezaron las clases!

Dark: No digas eso! No ves que me quitas mis ánimos!

Nico: O.ó, yo ya estoy sin ánimos, quiero que tu también estés sin ellos -!

Dark: Bueno, no lo lograrás, porque yo tengo una historia que contar!

Nico: ¬¬''...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Bueno, comencemos con el fic!

Odio y arrepentimiento

Los chicos estaban sentados en la sala de estar de la casa Motou. Ya era de noche y habían estado buscando a Yugi por todas partes. Nadie parecía haberlo visto. El abuelo se había unido a la búsqueda apenas regresó, pero aun así no lo encontraban. Habían pensado en llamar a la policía, pero decidieron no hacer ya que Yugi se había ido voluntariamente, sería un poco difícil explicar porque lo hizo. Nadie estaba dispuesto a explicar la existencia de Yami.

Ahora todos estaban sentados con las caras largas. En especial Yami. Durante varios días había sentido que su Hikari había estado algo perturbado, pero no lo creyó tan importante. Si tan sólo Yami y los demás no le hubieran gritado, quizá Yugi nunca habría huido.

La angustia les oprimía el pecho y todos tenía un nudo en la garganta. Joey, hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Había estado llorando todo el camino que había corrido para buscar a su pequeño amigo. Se sentía tan mal de haberle gritado, es más, ahora no podía recordar bien que había sido lo que le molestó tanto, por lo cual estaba seguro que le gritó por una tontería, cosa que lo hacía sentir peor.

Tristan estaba mirando al techo confundido. En su mente trataba de recordar desde cuando no le había hablado a Yugi. Le dolía mucho el ver imágenes de sus numerosas salidas juntos y recordar al pequeño duelista en el fondo del grupo, silenciosamente siguiéndolos como un cachorro rogando algo de aprecio.

Tea tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Estaba física y mentalmente agotada. Había corrido por cuadras y cuadras, había incluso buscado en cada tienda, botica o parque que había en su camino, pero no encontró rastro alguno de su amigo.

El abuelo tenía su cabeza en sus manos. La angustia lo estaba consumiendo. Su apariencia usualmente jovial para su edad ahora remarcaba absolutamente su vejez y cansancio. Su nieto era su única familia, y él mismo no había podido detenerlo.

Todo estaba en silencio, no había ni un solo movimiento, como si todos estuvieran muertos. Pero lentamente, con cada hora que pasaba, se volvía más obvio que Yugi no volvería. Desesperanzados, cada uno de los jóvenes empezaron a retirarse a casa, dispuestos a continuar sus vidas, incluso cargando el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Pronto, la sala quedó vacía a excepción de Yami. El abuelo se había retirado a cerrar la tienda. Yami solo miraba por la ventana de la sala como el viento movía las hojas de los arbustos afuera. Su mente volvía a caer en la tentación de pensar en la primera semana que obtuvo su cuerpo, esa semana en la que su mundo se concentraba en su pequeño Aibou y en asegurarse de que fuese feliz. Yami sonreía ante el recuerdo de lo feliz que había sido el tercer día, ese día había sido el cumpleaños del pequeño hikari y Yami se había reunido con sus amigos para prepararle algo especial.

(Flash back)

Yugi bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Era su cumpleaños y sus amigos dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para él.

-Yugi, tenemos algo para ti-dijo Yami acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

Yugi se detuvo frente al faraón con una emocionada sonrisa.

-Qué es Yami?-dijo recobrando el aliento.

Yami miró a los otros chicos que le sonreían a Yugi y volvió a verlo. De pronto sacó la mano que tenía en su espalda y le mostró a Yugi un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo con el mago oscuro en frente. Yugi lo tomó con alegría y miro a sus amigos.

-Puedo abrirlo?-preguntó ansioso.

Todos asintieron y Yugi abrió con cuidado el paquete, con una paciencia inusitada para su ansiosa personalidad. Una vez abierto, los ojos de Yugi se iluminaron al ver su contenido. Era un brazalete de plata, tenía varios símbolos, cómo jeroglíficos y también tenía grabado en relieve tres palabras: inocencia, amistad y confianza. Yugi los miró algo confundido por las palabras escritas.

-Eso es lo que vemos en ti, Yugi-dijo Tristan.

-Sí, esas son tus más grandes cualidades viejo-dijo Joey.

-Lo de los jeroglíficos fue idea de Yami-dijo Tea.

-EN serio Yami?-preguntó Yugi mirándolo.

-Sï...bueno, Marik me ayudó con ellos por teléfono...significan "por siempre y para siempre", lo que quiere decir que todos nosotros esperamos que tu siempre sigas siendo tu, verdad?-todos asintieron felices.

-GRACIAS CHICOS...este es el mejor regalo que he recibido...desde el rompecabezas claro...

-Si, que bueno que te gustara...oye, mejor nos vamos ya o no alcanzaremos la película-dijo Tristan.

-Qué?...o no! Corramos, o nos perderemos los avances de cine!-grito Joey.

Y con eso todos salieron corriendo tras de él.

(fin del flash back)

La lágrimas caían de su rostro. La culpa estaba rompiendo su espíritu. Él había dicho eso una vez, pero había causado que su propio hikari, su luz, se alejara de él. Yami no podría disculparse si algo malo le pasaba a Yugi.

Ooo

Fuera, lejos de la tienda. Yugi caminaba confundido por el lugar. Nada era familiar a sus ojos. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar donde dormir hasta que pudiera planear sus planes. El odio dentro de sí había crecido y con él un gran deseo de poder, poder para destruir la vida de todas esas personas que lo pasaban de largo sonriéndose unas a otras. El poder para volver a esta ciudad iluminada en un mar de sombras, pero si quería lograrlo, primero tenía que descansar. Ahora, para otros quizá recuperar sus recuerdos habría sido importante, pero el odio dentro de Yugi hacía que recordar fuera algo que no mereciese su atención.

De pronto llego hasta un lugar que parecía estar algo derruido, pero vio a una joven entrar. Él la siguió rápidamente. Cuando entró vio que el edificio tenía iluminación, no muy buena pero tenía. Ahí, la joven había tomado asiento en una mesa y estaba leyendo una revista. A su lado, el pudo leer un pequeño cartel que decía, "hotel temporal" y otro que decía "recepcionista". Yugi se le acercó y gruño cuando la joven no le presto atención, por ello dio un golpe en la mesa para llamarla.

La muchacha levantó sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con los intensos ojos rojos de Yugi. Lentamente su rostro se puso rojo, ahí en frente de ella, estaba el chico más atractivo que había visto. (Dark: Yugi atractivo? Pueden imaginárselo? Yo siempre lo veo lindo pero...Nico: no te metas, él tiene su lado atractivo!...igual que Yami! ¬ )

-Desea una habitación?-dijo mientras se derretía en su asiento.

-No, que va, deseo comprar un perro! Claro que deseo una habitación!-grito lleno de ira. Su odio le estaba comandado asesinar a la chica, pero eso no sería buena idea, al menos no aun.

-Si, claro-Ella volteo y tomó una llave, luego volteó con una sonrisa pícara y se la entrego, pero cuando él trato de tomarla, ella no la soltó.

-Qué quieres?-dijo furiosamente.

-Un besito?-dijo acercando su rostro al de él. Ahora, otro chico se habría vuelto loco ante la oferta, pero Yugi? Que va, Yugi solo sentía que la repulsión crecía dentro de su alma.

-Besarte? Ja! Primero besaría el trasero de un puerco antes que besar tu asquerosa boca!-con eso le arrebató la llave de la mano, le dio un empujón haciéndola caer en su silla. Luego sacó su dinero y lo dejó en la mesa. Pero justo cuando se estaba yendo, volteó un poco y vio la expresión herida en el rostro de la joven. Repentinamente Yugi sintió algo en su pecho, pero no era culpa, era satisfacción, satisfacción por verla sufrir y se vio queriendo ver más dolor y sufrimiento en su rostro, pero estaba muy cansado y tenía que dormir.

Su habitación no era muy grande, pero a él no podía importarle menos dormir en una cama o en el suelo. Sólo no quería dormir afuera porque no quería tener que ver la cara de la gente que pasaba frente a él. Pronto se recostó y quedó dormido, descansando en un sueño sin emociones ni sueños.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora!

Nico: Si, bueno terminemos de una vez, tengo que practicar matemáticas ¬¬"

Dark: Bueno...

Nico/Dark: Hasta la Próxima!

R&R


	3. Autocompasión

Dark: Qué onda!

Nico: NO MOLESTES! Comienza de una buena vez de acuerdo!

Dark: Ok...lo siento...bueno bienvenidos sean al capitulo tres!

Nico: Al fin!

Dark: di tu parte y cierra la boca! ¬¬

Nico: Xb...ok...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: bueno, comencemos con el fic!

Autocompasión

En la escuela .Yami estaba sentado en su carpeta que estaba detrás de la de Yugi. (Yami va al colegio solo porque Yugi le dijo que sería bueno que aprendiera del mundo actual, no es que necesite aprender ...que suerte tienen los espíritus TT-TT)

Los chicos estaban parados en grupo cerca, pero no estaban hablando. Todos veían la carpeta vacía y se entristecían. Esperaban de todo corazón que Yugi al menos se presentara para la escuela, incluso si no les hablaba, al menos sabrían que estaba bien. Ahora no les interesaba mucho la escuela, hacía falta la compañía de su amigo.

Cuando Seto Kaiba ingresó al salón, nadie le prestó atención. Como todos los día que asiste a clase (recuerden que Seto no necesita ir a la escuela ya que aprendió de pequeño...va solo porque quiere...TT-TT otro que va por gusto!) se dirigió a su asiento y colocó su maleta. Fue entonces que notó que Joey no había venido a molestarlo en los veintitrés segundos que llevaba en el salón, por lo cual intuyó que algo andaba mal. Levantó la vista y quedó perplejo al ver al grupo de 'tontos' en silencio. Más aun, vio a su Némesis, léase Yami, sentado mirando a su carpeta e ignorando completamente a sus compañeros.

Algo de Seto que el mismo se refutaba, era la incesante curiosidad que le llevó a acercárseles. Pero, para poder sacarles información, Seto tenía que jugar bien sus cartas. Primer paso, acercárseles. Segundo elegir a la persona que definitivamente no podrá mantener el hocico cerrado. "_Pero Claro!...el cachorro de Wheeler no podrá evitar caer ante mis ardides!" _

Kaiba se acercó a Joey por detrás y cuando estuvo cerca le preguntó con la voz más indiferente que pudo lograr.

-Qué ocurre Wheeler?-dijo con su fuerte y seria voz.

Joey casi salto hasta el techo por la repentina voz, pero se calmo en unos instantes al notar que era Kaiba.

-Oh...solo eres tu Kaiba...-dijo retornando a su expresión anterior de tristeza.

-Es que acaso el cachorrito perdió su juguete?-dijo con un tono que estaba seguro Joey no toleraría.

-Aléjate Kaiba, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías-con eso empujo un poco a Seto.

Kaiba no podía creerlo, Joey nunca podía resistir un debate verbal, pero ahora lo estaba ignorando.

"_Plan de contingencia B...pregúntale a la persona que parece más afectada!"_pensó Seto, luego se dirigió hasta Yami y cuando estuvo a su lado, se limpió un poco la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Ah?...oh, eres tu Kaiba...-fue lo único que dijo Yami antes de volver a mirar a su carpeta.

-Pero qué es lo que te pasa el día de hoy...nunca actúas como un perdedor..ese es trabajo de Wheeler!-dijo molesto de que lo ignoraran.

Yami lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

-Hoy...yo soy el perdedor...el perdedor más grande de este mundo!...-con eso sus ojos cayeron en la carpeta frente a la suya, Yami se imaginaba a Yugi sonriéndole y saludando, pero la imagen pronto se desvaneció.

Seto observó a donde estaba mirando Yami y notó que Yugi no estaba.

-Donde esta tu pequeña copia, eh?-preguntó casi interesado.

-NO ES MI COPIA!-grito furioso-nunca te atrevas a llamarlo así!...si alguien es una copia, ese soy yo...

-Oh...ya veo, entonces di en el clavo...tu actitud tiene que ver con Yugi y el hecho que no este aquí cierto?-Kaiba vio como Yami bajaba la cabeza en humillación, luego vio a los otros que continuaban callados- Y de seguro la actitud de tu pequeño grupo de fans es producto de eso mismo, o me equivoco?

Yami estaba silencioso, no podía decir nada, Kaiba dado en el punto exacto, y él no sabía como reaccionar.

Extrañamente para su actitud normal, Kaiba se dirigió a la carpeta de Yugi y tomó asiento. Ahí, miró a Yami a los ojos antes de ver al techo y suspirar un poco.

-Huyó, cierto?-dijo con tranquilidad.

La cabeza de Yami se levantó con rapidez y miró a Kaiba impactado de que lo adivinara tan fácilmente.

-Có...Cómo...tu...- Yami no podía formar frases coherentes, estaba atónito.

-Vaya, supongo que acerté verdad?-dijo mirando a Yami quien asintió- No creas que sabía algo al respecto, es solo que no es tan difícil adivinar lo que podría pasar por la mente del pequeño Yugi... si, es como adivinar la mente de un niño...huir es la mejor forma de no ser agredido...-dijo mirando a Yami seriamente.

-A...agredido?-dijo Yami en confusión.

-Sabía que lo ignoraban, pero no sabía que tanto-Kaiba vio con algo de molestia a Yami antes de continuar- me quieres decir que no lo viste sufriendo todo el tiempo?

Yami estaba por caerse de su asiento. Yugi? Su aibou? Sufriendo?. Él era consciente de que Yugi debió haberse sentido solo por mucho tiempo, y sabía que eso era doloroso, pero aparte de eso...realmente, el dejarle de hablar hirió tanto a Yugi como para huir?

-Por la apariencia en tu rostro, deduzco que no tienes idea de lo que hablo- Kaiba se cruzó de brazos y miró al otro lado del salón- la verdad es que ni yo mismo soy consciente de la magnitud de lo que le ocurría. Sólo lo vi una vez, por lo tanto no puedo asegurar que era así todo el tiempo, pero puedo especularlo.

-De qué hablas Kaiba? Qué sabes?- preguntó algo alarmado.

-um-suspiró- Sé que se escondía bajo las escaleras del primer piso...

-¡Qué él qué?-grito Yami poniéndose de pie.

-Así es...

(Flash back)

Yo estaba dirigiéndome hasta la cafetería, ignorando a todo los que estaban cerca. En realidad no habían muchas personas, podrías decir que el lugar estaba casi desierto. Fue por esa razón que aquel sonido llamó mi atención. Era un suave sollozo. Ahora bien, normalmente no prestaría la mínima atención a ello, pero ese sollozo era muy familiar para ignorarlo.

Me acerqué a la fuente y note que provenía de debajo de las escaleras. Sabía que ahí era donde el conserje solía dejar sus instrumentos, pero no creía que alguien se escondería ahí.

Me acerqué con todas las intenciones de sacar a quien fuese de ese estúpido agujero, pero fue entonces que noté que él estaba llorando. No podía distinguir bien quien era, pero estaba llorando profundamente. Apenas di un paso hacia esa persona, él se empujó más así mismo contra la esquina. Me le acerqué sin prestar atención al hecho de que estuviera aterrado, le coloqué una mano en el hombro y el empezó a gritar asustado.

-No! Aléjate de mí! Por favor vete!-dijo mientras me empujaba afuera de su escondite, fue entonces que noté bien quien era. Era Yugi y tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. No paraba de suplicar mientras me empujaba con los ojos cerrados.

-YUGI YA BASTA!-le grite sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo.

-Ah!-gimió cayendo al suelo. Tembló un poco antes de atreverse a levantar la vista y notar que era yo- Kaiba?-dijo asustado.

-Sí, ahora podrías dejar de esconderte ahí, apenas y puedo verte!-con eso lo jale del brazo.

No fue hasta que lo saqué de allí que puede verle bien. Tenía un ojo morado y algo de sangre seca en su labio inferior. Se veía muy cansado y adolorido. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me miraban suplicantes, era patético.

-Kaiba...-dijo en voz suave y agotada.

-Qué Quieres?-dije molesto.

-Po...podrías...soltar mi brazo...me estas lastimando-dijo.

-No exageres. Apenas y te he tocado!-le grite molesto de su debilidad. Pude ver que mi tono lo hizo asustarse un poco.

-Yo...pues...-No me interesaban sus palabras, pero sí sus acciones. Vi como suavemente se quitaba su chaqueta, casi como si le doliera demasiado. Cuando se la quitó no pude evitar el sentirme mal por mis palabras. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos con heridas y marcas de golpes. Varios puntos morados y verdes eran visibles. Pude notar que justo donde había colocado mi mano anteriormente había una horrible mancha morada y un poco de sangre seca. Ahora entendía porqué le dolió que lo tocara.

-Pe..pero qué te pasó?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Nada... a excepción de ser usado como saco de boxeo otra vez...-dijo con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Otra vez? Quieres decir que te vienen haciendo esto desde hace tiempo?-pregunté desconcertado. Sabía que a Yugi solían molestarlo, pero creí que desde que Yami estaba con él, ya nadie le atacaba.

-Vienen haciéndolo desde hace un mes, más o menos –dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Pero...Yami no hace nada al respecto?-dije algo molesto.

-Yami?...jajaja- su actitud me tenía más que confundido- Yami apenas es consciente de que aun existo... ahora tiene un cuerpo...ya no me necesita...

-Esa no es excusa. Se supone que el dice que debe protegerte, que le hace no hacerlo?

-Kaiba, hay gran diferencia entre decir y hacer... desde que conozco a Yami aprendí que no siempre haces lo que dices...-su mirada estaba algo opaca de tristeza.

-Ja! Yo lo he visto. Él lentamente anda con esos que eran tus amigos, ahora es uno de los más populares y pareciera que ninguno te recordara...cómo puedes permitirlo?-dije con ira.

-Porque...es mi culpa. Yami tiene un cuerpo porque yo acepte que así fuese. Pero ignoré que un cuerpo no basta para existir...necesitas una vida...lastimosamente...Yami eligió seguir la mía...

Sentía pena de verle llorar inútilmente por lo que le ocurría.

-Cómo puedes soportarlo?

-Es cómo si yo fuera un juguete Kaiba...imagínalo, como uno de esos muñecos de acción...

Escuchaba sus palabras y trataba de entender, afortunadamente pronto se explico mejor.

-Yo fui para mis amigo como el primer juguete lo es para un niño. Es divertido estar con él, reír, jugar...pero cuando Yami obtuvo su cuerpo, fue como si hubiera aparecido una mejor versión del muñeco que era yo. Una versión con más habilidades, mayor apariencia y diversión. Ante alguien como Yami, yo soy obsoleto...

-Eso no es así...no podrías hablar con Yami y que regrese a ser un espíritu o algo así?

Vi a Yugi mirarme con ojos sorprendidos y creí que dije algo errado, pero pronto su mirada se calmo.

-Claro que no. Yo...usé parte de mi energía, un hechizo y la ayuda de otras personas para darle a Yami ese regalo...su propia vida...Seto...te atreverías a quitarle a Mokuba un regalo que le diste, incluso si él no te lo hubiera agradecido?...cómo puedes ir a esa persona y decirle que no merece ese regalo...en el fondo sé que Yami no sabe lo que hace, sé que él no entiende que me lastima, pero eso es algo que puedo tolerar, al menos lo veo feliz con mis amigos, incluso si con eso a mi solo me dan ganas de llorar...

Me puse de pie al darme cuanta de que Yugi no cambiaría de idea. Le pregunte si quería que lo llevara a su salón, pero dijo que se quedaría ahí por un rato más. Me agradeció y me retire. Esa fue la última vez que hable con Yugi.

(Flash Back)

Yami tenía los ojos al borde de lágrimas. Realmente había ignorado tanto a Yugi como para no notar algo tan elemental como sus heridas físicas? Es más, si Yami se ponía a pensarlo, si recordaba haber notado a Yugi cojeando o vendando alguna herida, pero nunca le tomó importancia. "_Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?... debí verle herido...creía que su cojera o sus llantos eran por accidentes...pero cómo pude ser tan despistado para creer que aibou sufría tantos accidentes?"_ Yami estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Kaiba lo miró mientras él presionaba sus puños y dejaba caer unas lágrimas por sus ojos cerrados. Pronto, no lo pudo tolerar.

-Deja de actuar como un bebé!-gritó golpeando la carpeta.

Yami abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza sorprendido ante esta actitud.

-Pero...yo...

-Qué clásico es de ustedes-dijo señalándolo y a sus amigos-Primero lo tratan como si no existiera, y cuando se va, entonces es cuando notan que no esta! Debería darles vergüenza!

Los demás oyeron lo que Kaiba había dicho y bajaron la cabeza en humillación. Relajándose un poco, Seto volvió a tomar asiento y miró a Yami con calma.

-Pero bueno, humillarse no va a cambiar el hecho de que Yugi tomó una decisión...

-NO es así! Lo encontraré y luego...-dijo Yami pero Seto lo detuvo antes de que terminara.

-Ahórratelo. Realmente crees que puedes encontrar a Yugi sin ninguna pista en tus manos? O si lo llegaras a encontrar, crees que él estaría dispuesto a escucharte?-Yami miraba a Seto con algo de molestia-La verdad creo que es mejor así como esta!

-CÓMO TE ATREVES KAIBA?-gritó Yami poniéndose de pie.

-Cómo te atreves a querer traerlo de vuelta cuando él eligió irse?-preguntó calmadamente. Yami cayó en su asiento ante esa respuesta-Tienes que entender... Yugi siente que ha sido reemplazado, que ya no es necesario...en sus propias palabras: se siente un juguete obsoleto.

-No es así...

-Pero eso es lo que él siente. Además, si me permites, yo diría que eso es lo que tu y tus amigos le han hecho sentir-Kaiba tomó un respiro antes de continuar-Yugi quiere sentirse útil de nuevo...pero sólo existen dos formas de que un juguete obsoleto sea útil de nuevo-declaró poniéndose de pie.

-Cuales son?-preguntó interesado Yami.

-O el juguete es llevado a alguna zona donde no sea conocida su versión avanzada...o se renueva y transforma en un nuevo juguete... AL huir Yugi optó por encontrar un lugar donde sea útil otra vez...y no sé tu, pero es mejor que Yugi huya a que se vea forzado a cambiar para competir contigo-con eso Kaiba se retiró a su sitio.

Yami se quedó en su carpeta, asimilando lo que Kaiba dijo. Determinó que al final Seto tenía razón. Lo último que Yami querría sería que Yugi cambiara su forma de ser con el único propósito de darle su merecido. Decidiendo que no podía rendir su propia vida, Yami tomo la decisión de que si su hikari se había ido, entonces él no tenía derecho alguno de forzarlo a volver. Sin embargo, en caso que Yugi volviese, Yami estaría dispuesto a arrojarse de rodillas al suelo y suplicar su perdón. Teniendo eso en mente, Yami se limpió el rostro y una leve sonrisa volvió a él y un pensamiento. "_Yugi...Aibou...donde quiera que estés...espero que estés a salvo y logres sentirte bien"_

Poco sabía Yami que Yugi estaba lejos de estar complacido con su realidad...

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, espero que les gustara...y para aquellos que quieran saber de Yugi...

Nico: NO se angustien!

Dark: Exacto, porque el siguiente capitulo tratará sobre él!

Nico: Si!

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	4. Oscuridad de corazón

Dark: Voy a decir...Bienvenidos sean al capitulo cuatro!

Nico: podemos ahorrarnos tanta conversación hoy?...me siento mareada!...

Dark: ok...solo porque te quiero n.n

Nico: gracias...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Bueno, comencemos con el fic!

Oscuridad de corazón

Yugi se levantó rápidamente esa mañana. El sol había ingresado por la ventana y había caído directamente en su rostro.

-Con un demonio! Arg!-gritaba de furia Yugi mientras se sujetaba el rostro-Cuando destruya todo me aseguraré de que él sol tengo lo suyo!

En furia, Yugi fue al lavadero que había en la habitación y se mojó la cara. Se miró en el espejo unos segundos, luego se pasó un poco de agua por el cabello, sacó un peine de su bolsillo y rápidamente se arregló (Dark: Hey! Que sea malvado no quiere decir que no tenga estilo!)Luego de estar conforme con su apariencia, se dio media vuelta y miró su ventana, el sol brillaba verdaderamente con fuerza.

-OH, genial! Ahora cómo se supone que saldré de este agujero de ratas?-dijo en irritado mientras observaba el 'desagradable' rayo de luz que se filtraba por su ventana. No era que el sol destruyese a Yugi ni nada por el estilo, pero uno de los cambios que habían ocurrido, habían sido en sus ojos, que ahora eran más aptos para penetrar en la oscuridad de la noche y demasiado sensibles para disfrutar del sol en el día.

Yugi se quitó su blanca chaqueta y tomó su mochila.

-Veamos que clase de cosas hay aquí-abrió la mochila y buscó dentro-cartas?...-las miró detenidamente-no esta mal...pero es demasiado infantil...rayos pero que clase de persona fui?-busco y encontró ropa. Dos polos blancos, dos pantalones, azul y plomo, y por último, una chaqueta negra. Lo único que le agradaba era la chaqueta, por ello la dejó fuera y guardó todo lo demás. Luego miró por los otros bolsillos. Encontró dinero y unas galletas-Galletas?-justo en ese momento su estómago rugió-oh, bueno...-dijo resignado abriendo el empaque y comiéndoselas, tomó la baraja y la colocó en el cinturón para cartas que aun conservaba-Bueno, mejor comienzo a reparar este montón de cartas, necesito volverla más como yo...además, necesito encontrar algo ¡QUE MANTENGA AL SOL LEJOS DE MIS OJOS!

Con eso salió de su habitación comiendo galletas.

Ooo

Luego de una larga caminata a través de callejones principalmente, Yugi empezaba a perder la paciencia. Qué podía hacer? No podía estar todo el tiempo caminando en callejones, aunque no le molestaba, no podría pasársela así todo el día. Fue entonces que la suerte toco a su puerta.

-LENTES! LENTES PARA EL SOL! LLÉVELOS AHORA!-anunciaba un vendedor en su puesto.

Al oír eso, inmediatamente corrió hacia el puesto, alterado por la constante luminosidad que producía el sol al caer sobre los varios automóviles en la calle.

-Hola hijo... en qué puedo servirte?-preguntó amablemente el vendedor.

-Escuche anciano, estas cosas evitan que el sol caiga en los ojos, verdad?-preguntó molesto.

-SI, si lo hacen-respondió el hombre, ofendido de que lo llamaran anciano.

-Entonces deme un estúpido par, pero ya!-grito poniendo su dinero en el mostrador.

Al principió el vendedor estuvo por ordenarle al chico que se largara, pero no podía perder clientela.

-De acuerdo, de qué color los quiere? Tengo azul, magenta, amarillo...

-NEGRO!-gritó perdiendo su paciencia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ahora lo jóvenes ya no tienen respeto-dijo mientras buscaba los lentes. Unos segundos después, el hombre volteó con un par de finos lentes negros-son los únicos negros que me quedan, pero puedo asegurarle que son de calidad, además que...

-Si, si, si , ahórreselo quiere?-arrebató los lentes de la mano del hombre, se los colocó y con una siniestra sonrisa se retiró.

Ooo

Ya era la salida en la escuela secundaria Domino. Y el grupo de Yami, Tea, Joey y Tristan, ya se veían bastante mejor. Durante el almuerzo, todos habían acordado que deberían seguir con sus vidas y esperar a que Yugi quisiera volver. EL animo había regresado y se demostraba con el hecho de que Joey empezó a hacer sus payasadas otra vez y Tristan le seguía la corriente.

Para tranquilizarse mejor, ya que era viernes, los chicos decidieron ir a tomar un refresco juntos a algún restaurante. Así que en ese instante hacia allá se dirigían.

Ooo

Yugi había pasado la tarde paseándose de tienda en tienda, buscando en cada una, cartas que le valieran la pena. Tardó mucho, pero encontró una tienda que tenía varias cartas que le agradaban y las agregó a su baraja.

En sí, el día no había sido tan malo y los ánimos de Yugi estaban tranquilos por el momento, relajándose mientras pensaba en qué debería de hacer primero. Fue entonces que se dio de tope con una chica, ya que no había estado viendo por donde iba. La chica , que estaba caminando con dos amigas, se volteó dispuesta a gritarle al tonto que se había chocado con ella, pero se quedó muda cuando vio a Yugi.

-FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!-gritó Yugi.

La chica ni se molestó en responder, solo se quedó mirándolo bobamente. Sus amigas voltearon a ver que pasaba y también se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Yugi. Yugi por su parte solo tenía un pensamiento "_Demonios! Esto no me va a gustar!"_

Ooo

Los chicos estaban caminando mientras discutían.

-No es justo, que alguien me diga, por qué no tengo novia?-gritó Joey.

-Quizá sea por que eres un tonto?-preguntó Tristan.

-Arg...Tristan, puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, pero tu tampoco tienes novia!-respondió Joey.

-Chicos, chicos, no peleen por eso, qué tiene de importancia tener una novia?-preguntó Yami.

-No Yami, no intentes razonar con ellos dos, no funcionaría, ellos nunca razonan-dijo Tea, luego ambos se rieron.

-Si, ríanse si quieren, pero cuando tenga novia verán!

-Oye Joey, y cómo planeas tener una novia?

-Simple Tristan, a las chicas les gustan los hombres fuertes, valientes, así que si me hago un héroe entonces las chicas me adoraran! Jajaja

-Si claro, y como planeas hacerlo?

-Um-Joey se quedó seco-Arg! No es justo, por qué algunos chicos simplemente nacen con la facilidad de atraer chicas y...

Justo en ese instante Joey oyó risas de chicas. Corrió y los demás lo siguieron. Joey se detuvo cuando vio la escena. Un muchacho, algo bajo, de piel oscura, cabello blanco, negro y plateado, y ropa negra, estaba siendo rodeado por tres chicas guapas que no dejaban de elogiarlo. En ese instante, Joey se moría de celos.

"_No es justo"_pensaba celosamente. Pero entonces pasó algo que él ni ninguno de sus amigos ni las chicas pensaron que pasaría.

-ALEJENSE DE MI PERSONA TONTAS Y ESTÚPIDAS BRUJAS! NUNCA OYERON DEL ESPACIO PERSONAL? VÁYANSE, NO ME INTERESAN!-gritó el misterioso muchacho.

Las chicas se asustaron bastante, ya que vieron sus ojos rojos brillando con ira.

-Esto no lo puedo creer-decía Joey.

-lo sé, es un patán-dijo Tea.

-No eso! Esta es la oportunidad de ser un héroe con las damas!-y con eso corrió hasta el grupo.

-Debería detenerlo?-preguntó Tristan.

-NO creo, el tipo ese se merece que le regañen-respondió Tea.

-Oye tu patán!-gritó Joey en furia-Cómo te atreves a tratar así a un grupo de tan hermosas damiselas!-dijo recordando un libro de caballeros que le obligaron leer en primaria-YO, Joey Wheeler, no permitiré que las lastimes así!

Las chicas se arrimaron un poco hacia el lado de Joey, aun asustada por la reacción del joven. Yugi solo dejo salir un suspiro.

-Oye, mira, hoy el día no ha estado tan mal, así que por esta vez, tendré piedad de un ser tan insignificante como tu y te dejare ileso a ti, y a los presentes, solo deseo que esas chiquillas no se acerquen más-respondió lo más calmado posible.

Joey estaba hirviendo por dentro. Ese chico se atrevió a llamarlo ser insignificante? Frente a esas chicas? Frente a sus amigos? Quien se creía que era?.

-Mira amigo, más vale que te disculpes por faltarles al respeto a estas jovencitas y por tu bien que retires lo dicho de mi persona!

-Así, pues esas chicas se buscaron lo que obtuvieron, y con respecto a ti, si nos comparamos, tu eres insignificante y simplemente no planeo cambiar lo dicho-dijo algo molesto.

-Cómo te atreves?...mira, te lo advierto! Si no te disculpas, Haré que te disculpes!-grito levantando un puño.

-Así, quiero ver que me hagas disculparme!-respondió con una traviesa sonrisa.

-ahora lo veras!

Joey corrió a velocidad para golpear al muchacho. Sus amigos lo observaban todo, al igual que las tres chicas. Joey estaba justo por impactar su golpe, cuando el muchacho se agachó, Joey solo golpeó el aire, y justo en ese instante de distracción, el chico aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. El pobre Joey perdió el aliento y temblorosamente retrocedió.

-Arg...demonios...-decía tratando de recobrar su compostura.

-No veo que me obligaras a nada-decía mientras se reía.

-Ya verás!-dijo quitándose su chaqueta y arrojándosela a Tristan-pagarás por eso!

-Joey, déjalo!-gritó Tea, pero Joey no hizo caso. Se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Yugi solo esquivaba sin dificultad alguna a Joey. Incluso tenía las manos en sus bolsillos. Joey estaba furioso. Siguió tratando hasta que estuvo exhausto. Respirando agitadamente, miró al chico que no parecía ni siquiera flaquear un poco.

-Eso es todo?-preguntó burlescamente-si eso es todo, permíteme demostrarte como se obliga a alguien!-dicho esto, se acercó al distraído Joey y le golpeó otra vez en el estomago. Joey se inclinó sujetando su adolorido abdomen, cosa que Yugi aprovecho para darle un puntapié por detrás y hacerle caer de cara al suelo. El pobre de Joey estaba en el piso, adolorido. Yugi se le acercó y colocó un pie en su espalda evitando que se levantara.

-Te gusta el polvo, perdedor? Estas cosas siempre pasan cuando se meten conmigo! Jajaja-dijo riéndose cruelmente.

-Esto no puedo tolerarlo más!-gritó Tristan, dejando la chaqueta de Joey en manos de Tea, mientras él corría hacia el chico- Quita tu asqueroso pie de mi amigo!

Yugi solo se mantuvo calmado mientras esquivaba el golpe de Tristan, pero Tristan no se dejó burlar por el truco y recuperó su estabilidad. Se preparó y lanzó otro ataque contra Yugi. Yugi solo esperó pacientemente, y justo en el momento indicado, sujeto el brazo de su contrincante, y con un movimiento rápido y aprovechando el ataque de su oponente, lanzó a Tristan, el cual cayó de espaldas cerca de Joey.

Ambos estaba muy adoloridos y no podías moverse.

-Qué te parece, creo que no tuve cuidado! Jajaja-reía Yugi.

Esto estaba fuera de control, las emociones de Yugi se había despertado y deseaba verlos sufrir más, iba a golpearlos de nuevo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Ya basta!-gritó Yami.

-Qué quieres, también vas a pelear contra mí?

-NO, pero ya los venciste, una vez que se gana, no se puede ganar más, déjalos en paz y retírate!-dijo Yami con gran autoridad.

Yugi estaba apunto de ir a golpear a ese sujeto, pero algo dentro de si se lo negó. Repentinamente, al ver el rostro del faraón, Yugi sintió que no tenía ya más ganas de golpear a los idiotas que estaban en el suelo.

-De acuerdo, como gustes, no tengo nada que hacer después de todo, es solo perder mi tiempo-dándose la vuelta, se retiró, quitándose los lentes ya que el sol se estaba ocultando.

Una vez que el misterioso chico desapareció en una esquina, Yami no pudo evitar el pensar que ese chico tenía algo demasiado familiar.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, espero que les gustara el capi!

Nico: Si, bueno, no estuvo del todo mal

Dark: Bueno, gracias ¬¬ supongo...

Nico: De nadas!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	5. Un amo? Oh no!

Dark: Bueno...cierto me he tardado...pero quiero decir que siempre he de terminar lo que comienzo!

Nico: Sí claro ¬¬''

Dark: TU no te metas! Ahora...así, sean bienvenidos al capitulo cinco!

Nico: Bueno, bueno... ya que hiciste que tus lectores te esperaran tanto, mejor nos damos prisa con esto...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Gracias ¬¬...bueno, comencemos!

Un Amo? Oh no!

Yugi caminaba por las calles pensando profundamente en la razón por la cual no había golpeado a esos dos...

(flash back)

Esto estaba fuera de control, las emociones de Yugi se habían despertado y deseaba verlos sufrir más, iba a golpearlos de nuevo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Ya basta!-gritó Yami.

-Qué quieres, también vas a pelear contra mí?

-NO, pero ya los venciste, una vez que se gana, no se puede ganar más, déjalos en paz y retírate!-dijo Yami con gran autoridad.

Yugi estaba apunto de ir a golpear a ese sujeto, pero algo dentro de si se lo negó. Repentinamente, al ver el rostro del faraón, Yugi sintió que no tenía ya más ganas de golpear a los idiotas que estaban en el suelo.

(fin de flash back)

-Quienes eran ese sujetos?-se preguntaba así mismo mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles-Y más importante...quién era él? Por qué? Su voz...me parece familiar, quizá...-de pronto se paró en seco-Esperen! Que me importa quién sea ese sujeto! No! nadie me va a mandar, la próxima vez que le vea le voy a enseñar a no darme ordenes!

Y con eso siguió su camino mientras disfrutaba del fresco viento de la noche. Ahora, podríamos decir que Yugi estaba en un estado que podría acercase a la felicidad, la noche lo hacía sentir más aliviado, sus ojos ya podían ver mejor y la disminución de gente en las calles lo hacía sentir más vivo y alerta, estaba disfrutando esto.

Ooo

Yami había ayudado a Tea a llevar a Joey y a Tristan a sus casas. Ambos chicos apenas podían mantenerse en pie tras su derrota, y ambos tenían sus egos lastimados. Luego de convencerlos de que no eran unos inútiles, Yami se retiró. Algo estaba en su mente. Ese chico, el muchacho de extraña apariencia, era muy familiar. Por alguna razón, cuando ese chico lo miró a los ojos, incluso bajo sus gafas, Yami pudo percibir una sensación nostálgica, era como recibir la mirada de un viejo conocido. Pensando mientras caminaba, el duelista se dirigió a la casa Mutuo.

Ooo

Yugi había encontrado una lata en su camino y ahora estaba viendo cuanto podía patearla antes de darle a alguien. Su mente estaba analizando todas las posibilidades que tendría de causar problemas en una noche, pero realmente no le importaba tanto. Algo que se debe de entender es que cuando el único sentimiento que te dejan es el odio, lentamente algunos otros aparecerán a su lado. En el caso de Yugi, la pereza fue uno de esos tantos. Después de todo Yugi no tenía que hacer nada si no quería.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. El joven giró su cabeza hacia los lados buscando algo o a alguien cerca. Había tenido la sensación de que algo lo seguía, pero fuese lo que fuese, no era nada agradable si había logrado ponerle nervioso. Siguiendo instintos que no sabía que tenía, el muchacho ingresó a través de un callejón buscando refugio en la oscuridad. Se adentró en ese oscuro y húmedo lugar. De pronto esa sensación extraña volvió, pero era más fuerte. Yugi, que no tenía recuerdo alguno, sabía que lo que sentía no era nada bueno y que era sensato alejarse, por ello empezó a correr.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que de pronto se encontró con la salida del callejón y terminó en frente de un viejo y abandonado almacén. Sintiendo esa sensación muy cerca, no lo dudó y corrió a su interior. Yugi observó el lugar, no había nada a excepción de escombros o residuos. Buscó con la vista un buen escondite, pero lo próximo que oyó le hizo cambiar de idea.

"**Tratas de escapar de mí?"** dijo una voz algo tenebrosa. Yugi busco a su dueño con una ligera presencia de temor en su interior "**No tengas miedo...no puedes huir de mi"** fue entonces que se dio cuanta que la voz no estaba fuera, si no que la voz le estaba hablando dentro de su cabeza.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS? Sal de mi cabeza!-gritó Yugi enojado mientras se sujetaba la frente.

"**Oh...parece que no estas muy feliz o sí?"**

-Aléjate...seas quien seas, ponte en frente mío para que pueda golpearte!

"Realmente tienes un mal carácter, mi estimado Yugi" 

En ese momento, Yugi dejó de moverse. Se quedó quieto. Estaba sudando frío, esto no estaba bien, y estaba seguro que no le iba a gustar mucho.

-Cómo...cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó desconcertado.

"**Sé mucho más de ti que tu mismo"**respondió la voz burlesca y cruelmente "**quieres que me muestre ante ti?"**

Yugi asintió pacientemente su cabeza.

"De acuerdo, como tu quieras" 

Segundos después todo el almacén se vio rodeado de sombras. Yugi miraba a todos lados confundido. De pronto, el relicario de su cuello empezó a brillar y el joven sintió una ráfaga fría en su cabeza. Un instante después, una sombra apareció flotando frente a él. Era la sombra de un ser humano y parecía traer puestas ropas vistosas.

-Jajaja, pareces confundido!-dijo la burlona voz.

-UH?-Yugi no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, esto era algo que él no esperaba-Quién eres? Qué eres?

-Jajaja, que soy? Ahora solo una sombra de lo que una vez fui, eso es seguro...y en cuanto a quién soy, eso ya deberías saberlo!

-YO? Cómo sabría quien eres, no te conozco!-gritó con rabia.

-OH, disculpa, olvide que has olvidado, Muahaha...bueno, con respecto a quien soy, no importa mi nombre, pero tu puedes llamarme AMO Y SEÑOR!

Ooo

Durante la cena Yami había conversado con el abuelo acerca de lo que había ocurrido con aquel misterioso muchacho. Yami también le expreso el sentimiento de que lo conocía de algún lado y que no entendía como pudo actuar de una manera tan cruel.

-Yami... entiende una cosa, en este mundo no todos van a actuar como lo esperamos... no solo el que actúa raro es un malvado y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-dijo el abuelo- además, uno siempre debe de entender que cuando una persona actúa de una forma errónea, siempre hay un motivo tras ello, ya sea rencor o tristeza, ese muchacho debe de haber tenido un sentimiento reprimido y lo descargó con ustedes-dicho eso se puso de pie y tomó su plato-bueno, fue agradable conversar contigo mi joven amigo, pero es hora de que vaya a descansar.

-Claro abuelo-dijo dandole una sonrisa-no te preocupes, yo limpiaré estas cosas, por favor, ve y descansa-dijo tomando el plato de las manos de Solomon.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...-el abuelo le entrega los platos-Hasta mañana Yami, que descanses...

-Que descanses abuelo...- "el abuelo realmente debe de extrañar a Yugi... normalmente suele hablar durante horas en la mesa antes de arreglar las cosas... parece que sin ti aibou, parte de la vida de cada uno de nosotros se va evaporando"pensó algo cabizbajo.

Ooo

-A...A...AMO?-dijo Yugi sorprendido.

-Exacto! Yo soy tu amo, así que me debes de...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-la risa de Yugi interrumpió las palabras de la sombra.

-¡De qué ríes?-dijo molesto.

-Amo? Oh no! Yo no sigo las ordenes de nadie! Ya bastante tengo con tener que descubrir todas estas cosas extrañas que me rodean...

-Y que no recuerdas?-completo aquel ser.

-Uh?...como sabes tanto de mí?

-Ya te lo dije...soy tu amo, tu señor...podríamos decir que casi tu creador!

-Qué?-Yugi quedó más desconcertado con eso-creador?...no comprendo...Arg...demonios, explícate!

-Viendo tu testaruda actitud supongo que tendré que decírtelo. Obviamente ya te diste cuenta que de un momento a otro perdiste absolutamente el conocimiento de todo aquello que te rodeaba. Te encontraste solo en un lugar que no conocías y la única cosa que recuerdas en verdad es tu nombre.

-tu...?

-Yo fui quien te permitió existir. Yo te quité todos esos recuerdos que te volvían débil y vulnerable, yo te di la apariencia que tienes ahora y te convertí en lo que eres!

-Espera!-gritó en confusión e ira-quieres decir que a ti te debo ser lo que soy?

-Exacto!

-EN ese caso...te odio! Y te odio con toda mi alma o lo que dejaste de ella!

-Qué?-dijo la sombra.

-No sé lo que fui, pero sé que lo que soy es culpa tuya, y este sentimiento de odio hacia todo me fuerza a decir a ciencia cierta que te odio!

-Jajaja...vaya parece que alguien esta de muy mal humor... bueno, ese no es mi problema. Ahora que ya sabes quien soy, te ordeno que demuestres respeto a tu amo y te arrodilles ante mí!-al decir esto lo señaló.

-Arrodillarme?-dijo Yugi-nunca! Yo no me arrodillo ante nadie!

-EN serio?-respondió la voz con un tono que Yugi no disfruto mucho-eso está por verse...-con eso una extraña luz brilló en su mano y el relicario alrededor del cuello de Yugi brilló también. Yugi bajo la mirada para poder ver el objeto y en ese instante una fuerte energía, similar a una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo mandándolo de rodillas al suelo.

Ooo

Yami acababa de terminar de limpiar las cosas cuando un extraño presentimiento pasó por su mente: _"algo no esta bien"_se dijo así mismo. _"Aibou...dónde estas?"_sus pensamientos sobre Yugi y la forma en como lo trataron trajeron pequeñas lágrimas a sus ojos, lágrimas que se hubieran convertido en llanto de no ser que en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Ring, Ring

-um..-Yami se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia el teléfono-ya voy, ya voy...

(Nico: Por qué dices ya voy? El teléfono no entiende y la persona del otro lado no te oye... Dark: ignóralo y continuemos!)

Yami tomó el teléfono y dijo:

-Residencia Mutuo, en qué puedo ayudarle?-una frase que su aibou siempre decía y que con el tiempo él aprendió a imitar.

-Yami? Yami eres tu?-se oyó una suave voz, en el fondo de la llamada se oía un extraño murmullo.

-Sí, soy yo, quien...

-Soy yo...espera...oye...no, que no, olvídalo!

En el fondo Yami oyó una voz inconfundible diciendo: "vamos, date prisa tonto Hikari, y ayúdame!"

-Espera...Ryou?-dijo Yami.

-Um?...o sí, soy yo...disculpa Yami, solo quería llamar para decirles que mi viaje familiar terminó antes de lo planeado.

-Uh? Por qué?-preguntó Yami sorprendido, Ryou no debería de regresar hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Es que...OYE!

-Es simple faraón, la familia de Ryou es muy delicada para poder tolerar mi rudo estilo!-se oyó aquella voz tan familiar para Yami.

-Ladrón de tumbas! Metiste a Ryou en problemas?

-Pues...Hey!

-Lamento eso Yami, Bakura realmente no sabe comportarse... no creas que me metió en líos, yo decidí que sería más seguro para todos así... además me aburro mucho en las reuniones...

-Oh...ya veo

-Bueno, solo te llamaba para decirte que mañana voy a regresar a Domino en la noche, y que luego al día siguiente los visitaré a ti, al abuelo y a Yugi, me muero por conversar con él!

-Oh...-eso lo golpeó en seco, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Ryou era el único en el grupo que no había ignorado a Yugi, no había duda que lo que había ocurrido le afectaría-bueno...con respecto a Yugi...

-Qué pasa con Yugi?

-Sí que tiene tu hikari faraón?-se oyó desde atrás.

-Ryou...creo que no es muy sencillo de explicar de esta forma...pero te diré que el no va a estar aquí para saludarte-mientras hablaba trataba de ocultar su tristeza-apenas nos veamos te explicaré todo con más detalle...

-Bueno...si tu lo dices...entonces, hasta luego!

-Hasta luego-con eso Yami colgó el teléfono y se retiró a su cama.

Ooo

Yugi estaba jadeando, su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente su pecho. Él había tratado de ponerse de pie tres veces y cada vez que lo hacía, aquel ser volvía a hacer algo que le provocaba gran dolor.

-A...ah...ah..-Yugi se esforzaba por recobrar el aliento, pero era muy complicado.

-Jajaja, lo ves, todo lo que tienes que hacer es obedecer!

-Po...por...por que...que...como...como haces eso?-dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos y mirando a su 'amo'

-Realmente no creerás que no sabía que serías muy desleal, o sí?-dijo con burla-es por eso que me preparé para asegurarme de que obedecieses.

-Co...cómo?

-Vez tu relicario?-dijo señalando al objeto-es mi instrumento de control sobre ti. Mientras lo traigas puesto estarás bajo mi completo control. Si de alguna manera te niegas a hacer algo que te ordeno, te advierto que el dolor será mucho peor que el que sientes ahora. En este momento solo hice una pequeña demostración para hacerte entender.

-Esto?-Yugi tomó el relicario-esto me retiene?-con eso, Yugi trato de quitarse el collar con todas sus fuerzas, pero por más que trataba de quitarse el collar no se dejaba sacar-QUÉ?

-Jajajaja, pero que ingenuo eres...-la sombra se burlaba mientras se acercaba más a su 'sirviente'-realmente creíste que no pensaría que intentarías hacer eso?-con eso tomó la barbilla de yugi con su mano levantando su cabeza para que se miraran- no seas tonto. Sabía que lo intentarías, por eso coloqué un conjuro al relicario. Nunca podrás quitártelo, la única forma de quitártelo es que yo lo diga o que alguien más te lo quite, pero dudo que puedas pedirle a alguien, después de todo, qué sería más humillante pedir ayuda...además que el collar esta mejor donde esta!

-Arg...malvado...-en ese instante, la ira de Yugi se puso de lado, era obvio que no ganaría un confrontación ahora, lo mejor sería ahorrar el tiempo y dejar las cosas como estaban-Demonios!... está bien! Te obedeceré, pero deja que me levante!-gritó dejando libre su ultimo exceso de rabia.

-Bien, parece que alguien si tiene algo de entendimiento después de todo. De acuerdo, Levántate!-ordenó, Yugi se puso de pie y se limpió el polvo de sus pantalones antes de voltear a ver a su 'amo'.

-Muy bien... dices que eres mi amo... de acuerdo, seguiré tu juego, pero si eres mi amo, debe de haber algo que quieras que haga, o no?-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Exacto, hay una misión que deseo realices! deseo que me apoyes a obtener control de este mundo!

-Por qué no me sorprende? Bien...y qué gano yo?-dijo con interés.

-Ganar?...eres mi sirviente, me obedeces porque tengo control sobre ti!

-Creo que en eso te equivocas 'amito'-era el turno de Yugi de burlarse-mira, tu me hiciste lo que soy, así que debes saber que odio todo, eso incluye mi vida... en pocas palabras, te obedeceré si obtengo algo a cambio, de lo contrario, puedes herirme cuanto quieras, al fin y al cabo me daría lo mismo estar muerto...

"_demonios...olvide eso"_pensó la sombra, pero luego río tranquilamente.

-Yugi, eres impresionante, tienes razón, ese es un punto débil en mi plan. Te volví un ser tan despiadado que no tienes que tener piedad por ti mismo, jajaja. De acuerdo...si con eso logro que me ofrezcas tus servicios, entonces, si me ayudas a dominar este mundo te prometo que te daré gran poder, tendrás todo lo que desees, joyas, tierras, sirvientes, todo lo que quieres!

-Eso no me interesa!-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Qué?-la sombra estaba confundida.

-Dijiste que puedo pedirte lo que sea?-dijo volviendo a verle.

-Bueno...supongo que sí-dijo asintiendo.

-Libertad

-Uh?

-Quiero mi libertad. Si uso mis poderes y te ayudo a obtener lo que deseas, entonces tu me quitaras este estúpido relicario y me concederás plana libertad de hacer lo que se me plazca, incluyendo irme lejos!

-Eso quieres?-preguntó sorprendido-no recuerdos, no oro, no nada más?

-No necesito saber quien fui, ya que quien haya sido fue lo bastante tonto para quedar a tu merced, no quiero oro porque no tengo deseo de nada más que venganza con todo, así que si te ayudo de cierta forma el mundo pagará. LO único que no quiero es tener que obedecer tus órdenes. Si lo prometes, entonces yo te ayudaré-con eso extendió una mano.

-Si eso deseas, entonces eso tendrás-la sombra tomó la mano de su sirviente y la sacudió. Luego procedió a contarle lo que necesitaba que él hiciera.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, espero que les gustara...

Nico: no olviden dejar sus opiniones!...

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	6. Prisionero de la oscuridad

Lamento mucho el tiempo que me ha tardado esto. Luego de terminar de ver Yugioh… maso como que se me fueron las ganas de escribir al respecto… y en este momento para ser sincera tengo una nueva obsesión con D gray man … además de todo… he perdí el correo de mi cuenta en fanfic… pero luego de mucho tiempo decidí darle un último esfuerzo a estas historias, para ver si logro terminarlas… no sé si alguien aun lee esto, pero espero que le agrade como se desarrollen.

Por cierto, Nico ha perdido el interés en estas cosas, así que de ahora en adelante, soy solo yo xD Dark, su tardona escritora que **no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes**

Espero que disfruten de esto

Oooo

Prisionero de la oscuridad

Los dioses. Qué irónicamente predecible, y eso contando el hecho de que él no podía recordar, aun así era muy predecible. Slifer, Obelisk y Ra. Tan famosos que ni siquiera alguien sin conocimiento de sí mismo sabía qué eran y quién los tenía.

Parecía en sí sencillo, solo tenía que llevarle a su 'amo' las tres cartas de dioses egipcios para que en un descabellado ritual de magia oscura, o como el prefería llamarlo 'loco ritual de Mambo Jambo', el amo y señor recobrase vida corpórea en el mundo real. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil. Las cartas no podían ser robadas, así no funciona la magia. Era un edicto desde hacía cinco mil años que solo aquel que venciese en un duelo recibiría el poder de controlar a los dioses, por lo mismo y consiguiente, esto tenía que ser en un duelo oficial.

"Rayos, que bueno que reparé mi baraja" se repetía a sí mismo mientras esperaba con paciencia escondido tras un edificio frente la escuela Domino. Tenía que planear bien las cosas. Primero que nada, las reglas eran un duelo por dios. Por ello tenía que planear como retar al faraón a un duelo.

Su amo había tomado la iniciativa de al menos darle a conocer cual era su enemigo. Le sorprendió mucho que fuese el mismo chico que le había ordenado detenerse mientras estaba dándole una paliza al par de idiotas que se le habían presentado el día anterior. Era perfecto, la mejor forma de humillarlo y tomar venganza, vencerlo en un duelo. Sí lograba derrotarlo ganaría su libertad y el placer de herir al mismísimo faraón.

Rápidamente se concentró en su primer movimiento cuando vio con sus ojos cubiertos por sus gafas, cómo el faraón y sus amigos salían de la institución educativa a.k.a. prisión estudiantil. Lo primero sería ver donde encontrarlo fuera de su escuela, es decir, donde vivía. Luego, planear bien los movimientos para los duelos. Requería tres cosas: el momento, el lugar y las reglas de la batalla antes de siquiera proponer el duelo. El joven 'siervo' gruñó suavemente mientras empezaba a seguirles desde las sombras.

-Odio el trabajo de espía- se dijo en susurros mientras eludía las miradas de los que lo rodeaban.

Ooo

-Joey, ¿seguro que estas bien?- preguntó Tea de nuevo al verlo frotar su abdomen.

-Sí, seguro- dijo con una voz un tanto forzada.

-Viejo, realmente me preocupa que comieras tan poco en el almuerzo- comentó Tristan, que se veía bien, pero de nuevo, a él solo lo habían arrojado.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse, solo tengo el estómago algo resentido- dijo algo molesto, obviamente su orgullo estaba más magullado que su abdomen.

-No te sientas mal Joey- dijo Yami, rápidamente captando la razón por la cual su amigo estaba de verdad 'resentido'-lo que ocurrió fue muy inesperado, con la suficiente preparación nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Joey suspiró. Eso era verdad, no era que él fuese más débil, era que él había subestimado a su oponente. El joven duelista creyó que porque su contrincante era de débil contextura física sería sencillo luchar contra él. Craso error de su parte. El misterioso y tétrico joven trapeó el piso con el pobre Joey.

-Ahhh!- gimió el muchacho-no importa cuanto lo intente no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza!

Sus amigos suspiraron al verlo hacer todo un espectáculo enfrente de ellos, al parecer se estaba sintiendo mejor, si tenía energías para hacer el ridículo en medio de la calle, entonces tenía energías para sobrevivir a su última gran humillación.

"Ese muchacho si que hizo todo un número con los dos" pensó Yami mirando a sus dos amigos de reojo "aunque Tristan obviamente sabe ocultarlo mejor… me pregunto…"

Fue entonces que el faraón recordó algo importante.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado!-dijo en voz alta esperando distraer a Joey de su enfático espectáculo público. Funcionó. Todos voltearon a verle.

-Qué pasa Yami?- preguntó Tea.

-Ayer en la noche, Ryou llamó a la casa- respondió con una sonrisa casual para calmar los ánimos.

-Ryou? Qué no estaba de viaje visitando a su familia?- Joey parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su pataleta.

-Sí, pero llamó para decirme que hoy va a volver para la noche y que mañana vendrá de visita a la tienda para saludar

-Hoy?- dijo Tristan- qué no es un poco pronto para que termine su reunión familiar?

Yami río amargamente –eso es cierto, pero debemos recordar que Ryou tiene que cargar con un factor negativo a donde quiera que vaya.

Ante el comentario los cuatro pensaron al unísono _"Maldito Bakura"_

-De cualquier forma, él sintió que sería más seguro volver, y la verdad creo que tiene razón-completó Yami- Por eso quería saber si podrían ir mañana a la tienda para que nos den una mano al abuelo y a mí…- su voz disminuyó de tono con cada palabra denotando que no le gustaba mucho la situación.

-Qué pasa Yami?- preguntó Tea.

-Sí, con qué quieres que te ayudemos?-secundó Tristan.

Yami miró un rato el suelo mientras caminaba y luego se decidió a decir.

-Sé que es difícil para todos, pero creo que también todos le debemos una disculpa y una explicación a Ryou- dijo algo desalentado.

Todos sus amigos lo miraron, pero parecían confundidos, solo Tea pareció comprender cuando susurró un 'oh…es cierto…'

-De entre todos nosotros, Ryou es el único que no ignoraba a Yugi- dijo el faraón, explicándoles la situación a sus dos más densos amigos- Sería incluso justo decir que Ryou fue la razón por la cual Yugi toleró tanto…-su voz estaba cargada de pesar- realmente creo que Ryou se va a sentir muy triste y tal vez incluso traicionado cuando sepa que… cuando sepa que Yugi huyó y que no pude detenerlo- terminó de decir, suspiró porque por un instante parecía que su voz no se lo iba a permitir.

Luego sintió una mano en su hombre y volteó para ver el rostro serio pero decidido de Joey.

-Viejo, todos somos responsables, así que no quiero oírte decir que no pudiste detenerlo. Tienes razón, todos debemos hablar con Ryou, después de todo, ninguno hizo nada, solo él lo intentaba y todos debemos tratar de redimirnos con nuestros amigos- Yami le sonrió débilmente mientras continuaban en su camino.

Ooo

Yugi los observaba con una mirada algo extrañada. Estaban conversando sobre algo relacionado con una persona que huyo y extrañamente esa persona tenía el mismo nombre que él. Podría ser que…

-NO! No, no, no y definitivamente no!- refunfuñó el joven- de ninguna manera, además no es como si fuese el único que se llama así!

Yugi simplemente no podía tolerar la idea de haber estado con el faraón. Ese solo pensamiento le daba nauseas. Lo único que se le podía ocurrir, es que si antes andaba con el espíritu, tal vez entonces también era un sirviente, después de todo ellos hablaban de ignorar y de cómo el tal Yugi no lo toleró. Definitivamente, si alguna vez recordaba, no querría que fuese para saber que también fue esclavo de aquel a quien su nuevo 'amo' quería desaparecer, sería demasiado irónico… aunque… tal vez era cierto, últimamente todo sonaba irónicamente cierto. Pero, si fuese cierto… tal vez, Yugi podría usar esto como cebo para convencer al faraón de jugar su juego.

-Quizá no sea tan malo… pero debo confirmarlo…

Y sin más, siguió su pequeño juego del gato y el ratón.

Ooo

En un avión a miles de kilómetros de altura…

-Y por favor señor, no permita a su hermano vagar por entre los pasillos, los pasajeros han reportado la pérdida de objetos personales de sus bolsillos en tan solo la mitad del viaje y no queremos tener que sospechar de un familiar suyo- explico la azafata al nervioso joven.

-No se preocupe señorita, es solo que me quedé dormido y no pude vigilarlo como es debido- explicó Ryou con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Sinceramente, tal vez debería pedir asistencia médica para su próximo viaje, es un poco incómodo el llevar a un paciente mentalmente inestable, aun si es un primera clase señor- con eso la azafata se retiró dejando al joven en la tranquilidad de la espaciosa cabina de primera clase. El chico suspiró y volteó a ver a su compañero que lo miraba con rabia desde sus ataduras al asiento. Seguro que Bakura habría estado gritando de rabia de no ser por la mordaza en su boca.

-Si mantienes la voz en un tono aceptable, te prometo que te soltaré- Bakura le lanzó una mirada a Ryou que le hizo pensar en el dicho "Si las miradas matasen…" –Es eso un no?

Bakura suspiró y se dejó relajar en su suave asiento, luego volteó a su hikari y asintió suavemente.

-Ves, si te comportas las cosas serían más simples-con rapidez desató la mordaza de la boca del Yami y soltó sus ataduras.

-Ya era hora- gruñó el ex ladrón de tumbas.

-Es tu culpa que esto pasara. No habríamos tenido que atarte si no te hubieses escapado, y hablando de eso-el joven extendió sus manos hacia su Yami-Devuelve lo que te robaste.

-No-dijo molesto- es culpa de esos idiotas si no saben cuidar sus pertenencias.

-Vamos!-se quejó Ryou- de por sí tenemos suerte de que Kaiba, en un esfuerzo de evitar algún tipo de queja dentro de su aerolínea ejecutiva, nos permitiera tener esta cabina de primera clase con el único favor de que no le dejemos en ridículo! Y tu te tomas el lujo de andar vagando y robando por ahí!

-Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, ahora soy 'mentalmente inestable' y hago cosas que no puedo controlar- respondió el ladrón en un intento de usar las palabras de su hikari en su contra.

-Tu siempre has sido mentalmente inestable- contraatacó Ryou.

-Tch!-fue lo único que el Yami pudo responder… a veces… y solo a veces!... Ryou era demasiado listo para él –Estoy aburrido, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Creí que te alegraría que no haya matado a nadie aún…

El pobre hikari se llevó una mano a la frente. Su Yami era completamente incorregible. Pero tenía razón, al menos no había dañado físicamente a nadie…o mandado algún pobre alma al reino de las sombras… pero se tenía que tener presente el 'aún' que Bakura agregó al final.

-Ni modo…me quedaré despierto hasta llegar a casa…-Bakura solo maldijo en susurros a su otra mitad-Hey Bakura…-dijo Ryou, tratando de cambiar de tema y mantener al Yami ocupado con algo, al menos una conversación-¿Qué crees que Yami quiso decir con que Yugi no estará ahí?

El joven volteó a ver a su Yami y lo encontró mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

-¿Me oíste?-preguntó algo irritado de que lo ignorasen luego de todo el escándalo.

-Sí- respondió con extraña calma el ladrón. Luego volteó con seriedad a ver cara a cara a su hikari con una expresión pensativa-Sabes que Hikari y Yami son luz y sombra, no?

Ryou asintió con cuidado.

-Por esa razón, a veces te llamó Hikari. Por esa razón, Yugi llama al faraón Yami- Ryou empezaba a sentirse algo incomodo con la seriedad de Bakura-mi existencia depende de tu luz para que mi sombra sea generada y la tuya, para tu desgracia, depende de mi sombra para que controle tu luz.

Ryou asimilaba cada palabra de su Yami, porque pocas veces, el ex ladrón hablaba en serio, y cuando lo hacía, era mejor escuchar con cuidado.

-Algo raro esta pasando con el faraón y con su otra mitad-declaró el espíritu.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ryou.

-No estoy seguro, solo sé que antes de partir era obvio que algo iba a pasar- el Yami bajó la mirada antes de continuar- recuerdas que el faraón y tus otros amigos habían estado ignorando a Yugi?-Bakura no necesitaba ver para saber que Ryou asentía-Eso es fuera de lo normal. El faraón no debería poder ignorar a su hikari, la necesidad de estar completo es más grande que cualquier obsesión temporal con un cuerpo nuevo. Yugi por ser luz debería de haber atraído a su sombra de regreso-Bakura se detuvo un momento para pensar en como explicarlo bien- sus amigos deberían de haberse quedado con él más que con Yami… Yami es oscuridad, es atrayente, tentadora, pero al final, hikari es luz y debería de ser mucho más agradable y reconfortante… pero todo el peso fue hacia la oscuridad… en tanta tiniebla, la luz no puede quedar sin mancha-Bakura miró directamente a los ojos de Ryou y el joven hikari empezó a sentir el temor ingresando en su mente.

-¿Qu…que… qué quieres decir?- logró preguntar.

-Es solo una idea… por alguna razón, la última vez que Yugi vino a despedirse de ti antes de salir de viaje… sentí, una pequeña sensación familiar… era casi imperceptible, pero se sentía, sabía, olía a oscuridad derramándose desde la parte más interna del alma del pequeño Yugi-la sonrisa de placer en el rostro de Bakura le puso los pelos de punta a Ryou- pero-dijo el Yami calmándose y volviendo a su serio temple- eso era imposible, ya que en teoría, solo Yami es oscuridad y al estar juntos se complementan… estuve pensando y pensando… pero no parecía tener sentido, no hasta que el faraón te dijo por teléfono ayer que Yugi no iba a estar.

-¿Qué es lo que tuvo sentido?

El yami rió con energía-el pequeño Yugi se estaba tiñendo de negro ante nuestros ojos y no nos dimos cuenta de esto! Oh, pequeña alma de luz que ha caído en las tinieblas y se ha convertido en un prisionero de la oscuridad! Muahahaha!

Ryou temblaba ante las palabras de su Yami, confundido y asustado de lo que podría haberle pasado a su amigo.

-Claro que son más que nada suposiciones, pero podrían ser verdad

Y no se habló más en todo el viaje, cada quien con algo que pensar.

"Yugi… tienes que estar bien… por favor…" fue el pensar de Ryou todo el tiempo.

Oooo

Dark:

Espero que les gustase… tengo algunos problemas aquí… hace tiempo que no he pensado en esta historia… así que me cuesta recordar como seguía, pero revisaré mis memorias para ver que puedo hacer… también veré para avanzar las otras… sé que es algo injusto, pero ténganme una ultima paciencia u.u


	7. Las piezas del juego

Bueno, es agradable saber que aun hay gente leyendo esto. Eso da algo de motivación para seguir. Entonces, aquí les presento otro capitulo. Por suerte, encontré mis viejos cuadernos. Sí! Sabía que guardar tantos cachivaches sería útil algún día. Por lo tanto he recuperado mis viejas ideas y ya sé como iba esta historia. Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena para satisfacer a los lectores a los cuales hice esperar tanto xD

Y como mi hermanita ya no esta, les debo recordar que Dark Janubis **no es dueña de Yugioh! ****Ni de ninguno de sus personajes**

Entonces, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Las piezas del juego

* * *

Fue tan agotador el seguir al faraón y sus amigos alrededor de la ciudad que en determinado momento se puso a pensar que tal vez sería más fácil asesinarlo de una vez por todas antes que seguir las reglas, pero lo único que lo detuvo fue el saber que no obtendría su libertad de esa manera. El joven 'siervo' suspiró mientras se adentraba en un oscuro callejón. Ya tenía lo que quería. Logró averiguar la morada del enemigo.

-Una tienda de juegos… ¿por qué rayos no se me ocurrió?- la ironía volvía a su vida. El "rey de los juegos" vivía en una tienda de juegos- si tuviera un buen sentido del humor me estaría riendo- se dijo mientras pateaba una lata-vamos, en serio, es como si tuvieses un enorme letrero diciendo, HEY! Esta es mi casa!

Se estaba haciendo oscuro y sus ojos se sentían mucho más aliviados. Era el momento del día donde se sentía más seguro. El anochecer, es cuando las criaturas diurnas están en medio de la confusión y frenesí que se genera al final de su día y las nocturnas aún no están completamente despiertas. Era el momento más seguro para andar con libertad y sin la interrupción de nadie a través de los desolados almacenes de Domino City. Pero, lo más importante, es que era el momento perfecto para pensar.

El joven muchacho tomó asiento en una vieja caja de madera en uno de los caminos. Había sido un día básicamente aburrido. El faraón fue con sus amigos a la arcada, luego a una tienda de cartas, después a una tienda de música, de ahí, a comer algo y de ahí, recién, decidió volver a casa. Yugi suspiró amargado, _"¿tenía que tardar tanto en volver a casa?"_ El joven abrió sus ojos al pensar eso. Casa. Casa. Casa…

Por alguna razón que aún no podía comprender, le resultaba imposible quitar la palabra de su cabeza. 'Casa' era algo que no parecía guardar ningún significado, pero a la vez tener demasiado dentro. El chico bajó la mirada y vio el relicario que colgaba de su cuello. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo alzó para verlo más de cerca.

Era bastante detallado y si tenía que admitirlo diría que le resultaba agradable. Anubis sostenía con una imparcial calma la balanza del sol y la luna en sus manos. Yugi lo miró con detenimiento. Por alguna razón, detestaba tenerlo atado a su cuello, pero cada vez que lo sujetaba sentía una extraña sensación de calma, como si todo se fuese a arreglar siempre y cuando lo mantuviese a su alcance. El joven muchacho odiaba estar confundido.

Lo único raro sobre la figura grabada en el relicario era que la balanza no estaba nivelada. Yugi no recordaba nada de figuras egipcias o cosas así, pero algo le decía que lo normal sería que estuviese balanceada. Luz y sombra, a un solo nivel; día y noche, pero no era así en este caso. El instrumento estaba inclinado hacia el sol, casi como si la luna no tuviese ningún peso en absoluto. Era algo raro, el sol valía lo mismo que la luna… ¿o no? _"Naa!"_ pensó el chico dejándolo de nuevo en su lugar. Su mente volvió a la palabra 'casa'… casa… casa…

No, él no tenía casa. No, él no tenía a donde volver… él era… nada… nadie… El simple caparazón de algo que alguna vez fue, pero que no sería ya nunca… él era un sirviente y solo tenía la capacidad de sentir básicas emociones. Hasta ahora, solo el odio y el miedo eran lo único seguro en su interior. Pero, el faraón era distinto. El faraón tenía una 'casa'. El faraón tenía a donde volver al final del día. Él era algo, era alguien. Un espíritu que recuperó su forma mortal y una existencia con ello. Y el faraón nunca estaba solo. Siempre tenía algún amigo, compañeros a su lado. Pelear con él… era pelear con tantos a la vez… como esos dos idiotas que…

Entonces una idea apareció en su mente… una idea que lo hizo sonreír.

Eso era. Esa era la ventaja que él podía usar.

Necesitaba hablar con su 'amo' ahora, porque esta idea no podía esperar.

Ooo

En un departamento…

-Muy bien, ahora solo hay que desempacar las cosas y todo estará listo- murmuró el joven mientras dejaba un grupo de maletas en el suelo.

-¡¿Desempacar?!-gruñó el otro- ¡demonios! ¿No podrías dejarlo todo ahí por un rato? No es como si de verdad necesitaras usar precisamente la ropa que esta ahí adentro. Puede esperar hasta mañana.

-No seas flojo, ¿cómo dices eso? ¿que tal si necesitas algo en especial de ahí dentro? –pregunto el joven hikari.

-¿De hoy hasta mañana?- preguntó sarcásticamente el ex espíritu- oh, lo lamento Ryou, había olvidado que no puedes dormir ¡sin tus calzoncillos de la suerte!

El joven se sonrojó completamente ante las palabras de su Yami.

-¡AH?-gritó- ¿YO?- gruñó –¡YO no soy el que se niega a dormir sin su lindo peluche de cocodrilo!- fue el turno de Bakura para sonrojarse.

-¡OYE! ¡En mis tiempos era un animal sagrado! ¡Es el equivalente de tu época de dormir con una cruz!-reprochó el antiguo ladrón.

-Por supuesto, ¡porque yo duermo con una crucecita de felpa abrazada a mi pecho mientras me chupo el dedo!

-¡YO NO ME CHUPO EL DEDO!

-¿Ah si?- dijo amenazante el joven- Y se puede saber, ¡OH! Gran señor de las sombras, ¿cómo rayos lo sabes si estas dormido?!

Bakura estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se dio cuenta, de que en realidad… no sabía la respuesta a eso.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO RYOU!- definitivamente, a veces, Y SOLO A VECES, su hikari podía ser demasiado listo para él.

-Sí, si, si. Soy más listo que tu y sabes que es algo de todo los días- el joven hikari empezó a empujar a su Yami hasta la puerta- Y ¿sabes por qué?- el joven abrió la puerta-porque yo no contamino mi cabeza con malignas energías del reino de las sombras, ¡por eso!- y le dio un empujón botándolo del departamento-Ahora, ve a pasear, perderte o a hacer algo. Si no quieres ayudar, por mi no hay problema. ¡Pero al menos déjame terminar por mi cuenta! Estoy cansado y quiero ir a la cama lo más pronto posible a.k.a. no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches infantiles - y con eso le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Bakura sintió como si su último pedazo de dignidad saltara del edificio. Realmente había caído muy bajo. Si su propio hikari era capaz de gritarle, entonces realmente estaba perdiendo su toque…

Ooo

"**Veo que eres bastante perceptivo para ser tan simple emocionalmente hablando" **comentó el 'amo' mientras observaba a su siervo que continuaba arrodillado. Yugi podía ser tan histérico como quisiese pero aprendía rápido. Sabía que le convenía actuar sumiso para evitar la fuerte corriente de dolor que le sería ocasionada de portarse mal. Era cuestión de prioridades, nada más. Era menos odioso poder moverse que estar temblando de dolor **"tu idea parece buena. Ciertamente, tiene un buen fundamento. Ese tonto iluso siempre ha sido de esa clase de sujeto"**

-Eso mismo creí- murmuró el siervo… aunque sabía que eso no era cierto- entonces, lo único que necesitamos es un poco de ayuda-dijo con algo de incertidumbre- si mi 'amo' me permite… ¿cómo conseguirá eso?

La criatura lo miró sorprendido. Era casi increíble. El día anterior, su esclavo ni siquiera le permitiría acercarse sin gritarle, pero hoy actuaba de una forma muy educada y controlada. El tiempo estaba empezando a caminar, era mejor apurarse.

"**No comas ansias. Yo no conseguiré las piezas, sino que lo harás tú"**

"_Como si no lo supiera"_ pensó el sirviente.

"**Estas son las piezas que buscarás. He elegido aquello que estará bajo tu control. Mirad sus formas"** Yugi levantó la vista y vio dos remolinos de oscuridad frente a él. Sobre ellos, aparecieron dos rostros **"buscarás a estas almas y les darás esto-la mano del amo dejo caer dos objetos al suelo. El joven duelista se acercó a ellos y vio un par de relicarios. Ambos se parecían al suyo, pero no tenían a Anubis, solo al sol y la luna- una vez les hayas colocado estos objetos, ellos se volverán tus leales sirvientes. Pero para ello, debes activarlos apropiadamente"**

El joven estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo rayos activaría esas cosas, pero apenas tocó esos objetos, un rayo de energía atravesó todo su cuerpo. Sintió como su cabeza era sacudida, su alma misma tembló de temor. El muchacho cayó al suelo respirando con gran dificultad mientras su mano sujetaba los relicarios con fuerza.

-Esto… esto… ah….-trató de hablar pero había perdido mucho aire, casi como si hubiese sido pateado en el estómago.

"**El procedimiento esta escrito en tu corazón y en tu mente. Supongo que no hay muchos secretos que necesite ocultarte"** el amo rió cruelmente mientras veía a su sirviente luchar por levantarse del suelo.

-Esto…-dijo el joven mientras presionaba los dientes con fuerza- ¿Esto es lo que me hiciste?- Yugi tomó asiento con gran dificultad-Eres un bastardo… de verás que lo eres… un maldito desgraciado…

El amo dejó de reír y solo lo miró divertido.

"**¿Y sabes la mejor parte?"** dijo con gracia **"que lo sepas no cambia nada. Pero ahora, tú podrás hacerlo también, así que alégrate"**

-Lo haría…-respondió el joven mordiendo su labio inferior con tanta ira que empezó a sangrar _"Lo haría, pero no me dejaste alegría" _

"**Bueno, es hora de trabajar. Ve y cumple mis ordenes si no deseas volverte un montículo de carne temblorosa y sangrante"** el amo desapareció con un giro que lo envolvió en sombras, dejando nada tras de él.

-Verte… si que le da al odio un nuevo sentido- el joven muchacho se puso de pie de forma temblorosa y empezó a retirarse-necesito algo que me cubra más que esto… necesito desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche…

Ooo

Unas dos horas después…

Bakura estaba aun paseándose por las calles de Domino, tratando de entretenerse con algo… si tan solo pudiera arrojar a alguien al reino de las sombras… pero desafortunadamente, la sortija se quedó dentro de una maleta…

-¡CONDENADO HIKARI! ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TIENE QUE TENER SIEMPRE RAZÓN?! ¡AHORA TENDRÉ QUE REGRESAR!

El ex ladrón de tumbas hubiese seguido con su rabieta de no ser que una presencia oscura hizo acto de presencia tras de él.

-Si tratas de ser cauteloso- amenazó el ladrón- no te servirá de nada. Puedo oler la oscuridad a gran distancia. Y la tuya, es tan fuerte que hasta se puede saborear- el antiguo espíritu volteó y para su sorpresa, de tras de él, una figura cubierta por una larga túnica negra lo esperaba con calma- esto si que es una agradable sorpresa- dijo en su clásica voz ronca llena de malicia- ¿en qué podría, me pregunto, ayudar a esta pobre alma perdida en la oscuridad?

La figura no se inmuto por los alardes del ladrón, cosa que lo puso de mal humor.

-¿Quién eres y qué deseas?-demandó el espíritu.

-Bakura, ex ladrón de tumbas de la era del gran farón sin nombre. Propietario a la fuerza de la sagrada sortija del milenio, construida con las almas de tu propia gente-el ladrón se sobresalto ante esas palabras, pero luego rió.

-Sé quien soy muchacho, la pregunta es quien eres tú.

-Ladrón de tumbas, soy un mensajero de aquel que tomará al mundo en sus manos. Condenado espíritu de la oscuridad, mi amo solicita tu servicio.

Bakura solo quedó mirándole. Tendría que dejar a Ryou sólo un rato más, esto se acababa de poner interesante.

* * *

Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.

Por cierto, he tomado la decisión de darle una oportunidad a "El gran pesar de ser espíritu" pero siento que con el tiempo que ha pasado he mejorado un poquito en mi escritura. Por lo tanto decidí que voy a corregir los errores que pueda y a reponer los capítulos. Luego lo seguiré, espero que les agraden.

Cuídense y ya saben

Lean y dejen reviews xD


End file.
